El significado de Hearth Warming Eve
by Zakuk
Summary: Luna esta deprimida y enojada ya que un bello regalo no recibe, pero su hermana esta dispuesta a mostrarle cual es el verdadero gozo de esta fecha


Hoy les traje un pequeño fic, este lo ghice hace tiempo pero se me habia olvidado subirlo, espero que lo disfruten.

Es víspera de Hearthwarming eve, y todos los ponis alegres están, preparando todo para el día de mañana poder celebrar, donde todos juntos en alegre armonía disfrutaran de las obras teatrales que a montón se exhibirán. Todas con el único propósito de celebrar aquel acontecimiento que hace años tuvo lugar y que tan importante fue en la historia de los ponis. Nuestra historia nos lleva a la majestuosa ciudad de Canterlot más específicamente al palacio de las princesas, donde una Luna y una Celestia se preparaban para el gran día celebrar. Celestia como siempre todo arreglaba con un gran espirito a toda voz cantaba, bellos villancicos que al castillo alegraba. Muy diferente a su hermana que todo el día deprimida estaba, con un casco en la cabeza mientras el ceño fruncía y con muchos gruñidos su descontento demostraba. A ella no le gustaba esta época porque nunca un buen presente recibía.

Cada año era igual, le daban desde ropa, hasta zapatos, desde cascos, hasta lanzas pero nada que a Luna gustase. Celestia por su parte no le importaban esas cosas materiales, ella prefería ver las obras teatrales. y Luna pasaba todo el día encerrada en su cuarto sentada en un rincón oscuro esperando que al día siguiente alguien se presentase con un buen regalo. Celestia se preocupaba por su hermana que deprimida siempre estaba así que decidió hacer algo para hacer que su hermana entrase al festivo ambiente. Así que con mucho ahínco y esfuerzo Celestia decoro el castillo, hasta que ninguna esquina quedase sin el bello decorado. Luna por su parte seguía tendida en su blanda cama, mientras que con una almohada se tapaba la cara. Con un gruñido se aburrió de nada hacer y despego hasta el cielo llegar. Voló un poco sobre Canterlot, viendo a los pequeños potros con sus padres mientras estos les compraban grandes y costosos regalos.

Luna aterrizo frente a una tienda, y en el vidrio de esta estampo su cara, mientras que con gran deseo observaba lo que en la vitrina se mostraba, olvidando así que ella era una princesa y dinero tenia a montón y que si así lo desease podría comprar el objeto que tanto hacia que se babease. Prisa no tenia en volver así que como espía, decidió dentro de las casas ver. Y ahí pudo ver pequeños potros de distintas edades abriendo con mucha prisa los regalos empaquetados. Uno a uno los abría desde osos de peluche hasta reproductores de mp3. Y así era en cada casa, cada niño recibía grandes objetos por lo que tanto tiempo habían esperado. Luan pensó que de noche se hacía así que con vuelo veloz al castillo se dirigía. Al entrar pude ver las decoraciones a las cuales solo bufo y con un trote lento al árbol se acerco. Como se lo imagino no había ningún buen presente, solo ropa y calcetas como cada año. Luna boto las envolturas en donde los regalos estaban peor antes de ir a su cuarto su hermana se puso frente a ella. Con una sonrisa la hermana mayor de entre sus alas saco una caja bien adornada. Luan con desprecio la tomó con sus cascos pensando que dentro de la caja solo prendas de vestir habían.

Pero una gran sorpresa se llevo al ver que dentro de la caja un Xbox 360 se encontraba. Tanta fue su emoción que un grito soltó y con gran velocidad en su cuarto se encerró, la consola prendió y a jugar se dedico. Luego de horas de juego y de soportar las ganas de ir al baño, Luna dejo el mando a un lado y corrió deprisa al baño. En su trayecto por la puerta de Celestia paso y sollozos escuchó de su interior. Con gran curiosidad dentro del cuarto de su hermana se asomo, y vio al monarca del sol llorando con gran voz. De entro sus cascos saco un mando de juegos igual al que luna paso sujeta durante horas. Entonces Luna reflexiono y recordó que mientras ella jugaba al espía dentro de las casas, la alegría de abrir el regalo no se comparaba a la alegría cuando los críos abrazaban a sus padres, dándole gracias por el gentil obsequio. Y esa felicidad no se comparaba a la que reflejaban cuando sus padres con amor les leían bellos historias propias de la época.

Luna en llanto rompió y con esfuerzo recordó que ella era una princesa y que de mucho dinero disponía. En un rápido vuelo hacia la tienda se dirigió y con la misma velocidad regresó. Con gran voz llamó a su hermana la cual se seco las lágrimas y de su cuarto lleno de lágrimas salió para encontrarse con su hermana y al lado de estos dos grandes obsequios. Celestia vio extrañada a su hermana la cual con una sonrisa, tomó con sus cascos uno de los regalos y a su hermana se lo entregó. Celestia con su magia el presente abrió y una gran sonría demostró al ver que una guitarra eléctrica resplandecía como el sol. Con una enorme sonrisa Luna abrió el otro regalo y pudo ver otra guitarra eléctrica, pero esta brillaba como luna. Y así con sus guitarras negra para luna, blanca para Celestia junto Shining Armor que era un gran baterista tocaron metal hasta que más no pudieron.

Tiempo más tarde una banda formaran y Sabaton la llamaron. Luna y Celestia en como guitarristas, Twiligth como pianista, Shining como baterista y Fluttershy como cantante, gran éxito lograron, y también en el mundo humano, y para la atención no llamar trajes de humanos había que usar. Y así fue como una banda de metal nació.

Fin.


End file.
